Super Spy
by PrincessKagome18
Summary: Kagome serves as a superspy on a mission: to find out more about InuYasha. Will everything fall into place? Will she have life like she wants it or will her stealthy secrets get in the way?
1. The Mission

This story was inspired by Inuyashagrl101 and Author Ally Carter for her book _I'd tell you I LOVE you but then I'd have to KILL you! _

Inuyashagrl101- Kagome will be modeled after you and InuYasha will be modeled after (patrick)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, anything Ally Carter has done, I don't personally know her, and Inuyashagrl101 is one of my friends on FanFiction (and patrick is her boyfriend). **You really must go and read some of Inuyashagrl101 's stories! They are the best!

* * *

"Kagome, watch your back!" a little voice on her ear mic warned.

"Got it," Kagome anwered.

Kagome was hiding in the bushes watching and waiting for him.

"The Subject is moving, repeat the Subject is moving," She shouted over her mic.

He moved about with his silver hair and amber eyes that made your heart skip a beat. Kagome swam threw the bushes trying to keep up with the subject.  
His name was InuYasha Takahashi and he was the popular football/basketball player. Kagome knew she was 'betroved' to another guy but she was curious with him.

(A/N: Okay I jnow I adding many twists already to the story, but just wait!)

InuYasha was mysterious and he had smile that make you melt.

"I'm closing in on the Subject." Kagome annouced on her mic.

"Got cha" the little voice came back on the mic. The little was Sango, her best friend.

"Rod...jer that!!!" Said another voice. Kagome realized it was Ayame!

"Cover me," Kagome demanded.

She approached InuYasha. She was wearing a V-neck white top and a short pink mini skirt and silver peep toe high heels. She stared at him as she walked. He was wearing blue jean basketball shorts and a short sleeve red shirt.

'Very casual, but he looks GOOD!' Kagome thought and she noticed she was standing in front of him.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled with his perfect white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"Hey, what's up?" Kagome asked as if she didn't know she followed him all the way from his house to the carnival.

"Nothing, just hangging out. So what are you up to?" InuYasha had be very suspicious of Kagome because she had been very secrective over the past year he had known her.

"The same," She lied. Kagome really wanted to say _I am a superspy and I was just following you around because I think you are HOTT!!!_

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" He asked her sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure!" Kagome was excited so she turned around as InuYasha walked toward the main street.

"The Subject and Cinderella are on the move!" Kagome wispered on her mic. Cinderella was her code name since she was the one in love with the Subject. Kagome walked quickly to catch up with InuYasha.

"The Rose is moving with the Subject and Cinderella," Sango anoouced. Sango was prefered and the Rose because of her beauty.

"The Heart is behind the Rose," Ayame inputed. Ayame's caode name was the Heart because she was usually the one to tell Kagome what to do if she didn't.

InuYasha and Kagome walked down a couple of blocks and turned the corner on to Crystal Spring Drive. Kagome spotted her favorite resturant.  
It was like a cute Victorian house called Maison de Beauté! They served very fine French cuisines.

"Oh my gosh! I love this place!" Kagome was amazed.

"I know," InuYasha looked into her eyes.

'That was the sexiest thing I have ever heard him say,' Kagome thought.

The waiter sat the out on the patio under the stars. Kagome hair showed up with a midnight blue tint and her eyes sparkled with chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome we have a little problem," The 'Rose' tried to say calmly.

"Whatever! Code pink! CODE PINK!!!" The 'Heart' yelled on the mic.

A Code Pink could only mean on thing...

**To Be Continued . . . . . .**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, you could only guess what will happen next!  
What do you want neat in the story?  
You know what to do!!!

Much Love,  
PrincessKagome18


	2. Unexpected?

Okay here's the second chapter to Super Spy! **Disclaimer: I don't not own InuYasha, I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you, or Ally Carter!**

* * *

Review: 

"Kagome we have a little problem," The 'Rose' tried to say calmly.

"Whatever! Code pink! CODE PINK!!!" The 'Heart' yelled on the mic.

A Code Pink could only mean on thing...

* * *

On with the Chapter... 

"Oh my gosh! You mean..." Kagome trailed off in midsentence.

"Three o'clock, heading toward the Subject and Cinderella!!!" The Rose (Sango) exclaimed.

Kagome looked slightly to her left and saw the one and the only...

Kikho and Kouga...together?!

Kikho, I mean Kikyo was all dressed up in a small black dress and small red high heels. Her outfit was not very flattering! Kouga was Kagome's betroved. Kouga was in black slacks and a polo shirt.

"Hey, look! It's my bitchy ex-girlfriend," InuYasha whispered to Kagome before they approched the table.

"Well, hello InuYasha and Kagome," Kikyo made her greetings sound like poison.

"Uh...Kagome...um...you?" Kouga was trying to find the right words to say to Kagome.

"Hello Kouga," Kagome greeted Kouga and then she looked at Kikyo, "and hoe."

Kikyo shot a dirty look at Kagome and Kagome shot one that was even dirtier than hers.

_'Damn she looks sexy when she does that' _InuYasha and Kouga thought mentally about Kagome.

"Heart to Cinderella, HEART TO CINDERLLA, what's going on?" Ayame asked looking form the bar section of the resturant.

"Well _Kikyo _why are you here with _Kouga_?" Kagome tried to inform her friends what was going on.

"Tell her to leave you and InuYasha alone and what is she wearing?" The Rose exclaimed.

Kagome giggled a little but tried to keep her cool.

"That's none of your concern!" Kikyo spat at her.

InuYasha sat there for a moment while the girls argued.

_'I hate when Kikyo comes over here, uninvited, and tries to pick a fight with my Kagome. Wait! I hope I didn't say that out loud!  
I have to get out of here before I get really get mad.'_

"Com'on Kagome, lets leave the bastard and his hoe alone," InuYasha escorted Kagome out of the resturant.

They left the Maison de Beauté and strolled down Crystal Springs and decided to walked to down to the lake. On the way down the drive lights were lit all over the place.

_'Its like walking in the Milky Way!'_

"Oh my god, it's beautiful," Kagome gasped.

"Kagome can I tell you something?" InuYasha asked.

InuYasha looked in Kagome's eyes, almost drowning in them. Her hair was reflecting the moonlight so lightly and gracefully. The lake reflected the moonlight all across  
the waters and the stars above them twinkled every so brightly. A star flew across the sky and Kagome made a silent wish. She knew it would never come true unless she did what she had to do.

Kagome's POV

He looked me in the eyes for the longest time I knew I had to tell him.

"InuYasha?" I asked him as softly as I could.

"Yeah?" He studdered.

I leaned in to tell him then...

BAM!!!!

* * *

Yeah I know another clifty but bet cha can't guess what the BAM was!!!! 

Review please to tell me what cha think!!! I know this was short but it will be better. I promise!!!

PrincessKagome18


	3. The Master Plan

People are bugging me about the BAM! So I am updating a little early!! Thanks reviewers! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and any other things that are mentioned in this fanfic, I just write the stuff! Jeez!**

**

* * *

**

**Review:**

Kagome's POV

He looked me in the eyes for the longest time I knew I had to tell him.

"InuYasha?" I asked him as softly as I could.

"Yeah?" He studdered.

I leaned in to tell him then...

BAM!!!!

* * *

_'Whats happening?' _Kagome thought. She felt somethind warm and soft against her lips, _'He is kissing me!'_

Kagome kissed back. Inuyasha let out a low growl then pulled back for a breath of air.

"What was that for?" Kagome whispered.

"You talk way to much" Inuyasha kissed her again.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and Inuyasha put his hand on her small waist. Kagome cellphone rang. Kagome pulled out and sighed.

"Hello?" Kagome was annoyed.

"Kagome?" It was Kouga.

"Oh, hey Kouga!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you its urgent!" Kouga commanded.

"Can it wait?" She looked at Inuyasha.

"No!" Kouga yelled then hung up.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was Kouga he said he needed to see me, now," Kagome was sad.

"I'll walk you home," Inuyasha offered.

"No, thats okay. Besides Kouga is most likely there," Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"Will I see you tomarrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can count on it!" Kagome whispered.

Kagome ran off into the distance and hid behind a tree.

"Nice display!" Kagome heard in her ear.

"You were there?" she asked.

"YEAH!" it was defanitly Ayame.

"Look up!" Sango commanded.

Kagome looked up and then Sango and Ayame jumped out from the top of the tree.

"We have to get you home," Ayame said.

The girls ran all the way to Kagome's house to see Kouga outside so Ayame and Sango hid themselves in a bush nearby.

"What's up Kouga?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Cut the act Kagome, you were with dog boy,"Kouga yelled.

"Well, you were with that hoe!" Kagome got him back.

"She is just my associate Kagome I have told you that before! We're engaged can't you act like a grown woman?" Kouga was angry with her.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be engaged to you!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome, it's your father's wishes that we get married," Kouga smiled.

"Well maybe my father just wanted me to be happy!" Kagome started to cry.

"I thought you were happy!" Kouga walked closer to Kagome.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, "Not with you!"

Kagome was so angery she decided to puch him, but her caught with his hand. Kagome forgot he is an agent too!

"Kagome, don't underestimate me," Kouga said slyly.

Kagome took back her hand she did a back handspring to try and kick him. He caught her foot and spun it and she landed it her butt. He laughed and Kagome sweeped her foot under him and he fell on his back.

"Yeah, don't underestimate me Kouga!" Kagome smiled.

Kagome looked to the bushes and Sango and Ayame leaped out and came in for back up.

"You're wired?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah wolf boy! We made Kagome was wired, for tonight." Ayame gave it a little attititude.

Little did they all know that Inuyasha followed Kagome home and his best friend, Miroku, was with him.

"So she is an agent?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess so..." Miroku said, "Man that's hot!"

Inuyasha slugged him, "Shut up you lech! Why didn't she tell me this?"

"Inuyasha she is one of...them!" Miroku said as if being one of them was a crime.

"So what do I do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have an idea!" Miroku whipered in his ear a great plan and Inuyasha smiled at Kagome through the bushes.

* * *

I have a question for you! What is Miroku and Inuyasha's master plan for Kagome? 

R&R you're answer!!

**_PrincessKagome18_**


End file.
